


Pushing Limits

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce feels the need to push his limits</p><p><a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/">drabblechallenge</a> January </p><p>inspiration photo at the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Limits

He spent years trying to suppress, control, the "other guy". He'd hated that part of him until Tony taught him to accept it. Now he wanted to push his limits, see how far he can take it. 

Taking a deep breath, he finished undressing and knelt on the bed before securing the hand cuffs around his wrists.

"JARVIS, could you call Tony please?"

"Certainly, Dr. Banner."

As he knelt there, nude, exposed, and bound, he knew if he could control the fear of being bound while making love, he would be one step closer to having complete control, and freedom.


End file.
